I'm Not Her
by TaurusGamer
Summary: Small little Annabel Watson moved to Scotland at the age of 5 with her family to take care of her Nan. 11 years later she has come face to face with someone she has once meet before. What exactly will she find when she digs deeper into this mystery woman who looks exactly like her named Elizabeth? Will she fall for the one she saw when she was a child that helped her? Who knows...
1. Prologue

**Hello. Well not much to say but I hope you enjoy this.**

**-xx**

I kicked my legs back and forth while bobbing my head slightly making my short pig tails move with it. Mommy and Daddy were sitting in the front seat of our car talking about a new house.

I don't know why we needed a new house. Our old one was just fine. It was much closer to my friends. I already didn't like this Scotland place. Mommy said something about Daddy taking care of Nan here. I tugged at my seatbelt shifting uncomfortably.

"Annabel stop messing around with your seatbelt sweetie. We're almost there I promise."

Mommy said turning around and smiling at me. I nodded my head feeling my pig tails swish with me.

When we arrived at the our new home I scrambled to get out of the car. I was stiff from the long ride and didn't want to sit down any more.

Daddy said that in the back yard was a swing set for me and that while they do grown up things, like moving, I should stay out there for a bit.

Pushing myself on the swing was hard. I was still too little to properly propel myself into the air. Settling for pushing myself with my feet and twisting around in circles instead seemed to be less challenging.

Off in the distance I could see a graveyard. It wasn't too far away, but my small legs couldn't get my there fast.

After Mommy and Daddy were done with the house, Mommy took me to my room to tuck me into bed. She told me that Nan would be living with us soon before kissing my forehead and leaving.

I woke up in the middle of the night restless. Tiptoeing my way down the stairs and making my way outside to the swing set was my goal.

Once outside I planted myself right on the swing. I rolled on my heels back and forth with my head down causing my hair to fall over my face. The field out in front of me was very still. Not even an owl could be heard. That's what I loved most about the night was the owls. A pout came to my face realizing that no owls were out.

Suddenly loud rustling was coming from the field. Looking up a shadowy figure was making its way towards me. Frightened and to afraid to move my grip tightened on the chains.

Slowly making out the image of a boy I loosened my tight grip in relief.

"Hello." I called out.

His head snapped up and looked toward me. Cautiously he came closer.

"Hello young one, shouldn't you be in bed?" he questioned looming over me.

He looked frightening up close. His face was pale and his lips were stained red it seemed. His hair was long and black and spiked in places. He wore these clothes that were as dark as the night.

"Yes, but I woke up." I told him looking down at my feet.

Hearing him shift and move made me think he had left. Looking up again I saw that he had just sat down in front of me.

"Listen, you shouldn't be out this late… It's dangerous."

"But you're out."

He shook his head. "That's different."

"How?"

"I can defend myself, now go back inside and make sure to lock your doors."

"Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone."

He blinked but said nothing. He just sat there and every now and then looked around nervously.

"Okay, but just to put you to bed, then I'm gone."

Smiling brightly I skipped inside and lead him up to my room.

He was very kind to me. He tucked me into my bed and made sure he locked the large windows my room had and closed the curtains. Looking back at me he saw me staring.

"Go to sleep." I nodded before speaking again.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated before answering. "Gregory. Now go to sleep."

He started to walk towards my door to leave.

"I like you Gregory." I said before nuzzling into my pillow still watching him leave.

He turned and smiled at me. Quickly he left before I could react.

He had pearly white fangs.

Large white fangs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, hope you enjoy.**

**I only own Annabel. **

**-xx**

I was balancing myself on a chair in my bed room while trying to put up my newest painting. I was working on my fifth attempt to see if the canvas would stay on the wall. Standing on my tip toes, I leaned over to reach the wall. It was honestly quite dangerous. I almost had it when a loud voice interrupted me.

"ANNABEL!"

I jerked at my name being yelled and fell violently to the floor. My painting was hanging on the wall by one corner. I rolled over to sit up and looked up at the wall in disappointment. I was so close too.

"Coming Nan!" I hollered getting up and making sure I didn't seriously hurt myself.

Rushing down the steps I found myself looking at my Nan sitting in the large plush rocking chair we had gotten her ages ago, crocheting.

"Yes Nan?" I asked wondering what she could have wanted so urgently to see me but still calmly crochet.

"Would ya be so kind as to get your old Nan more yarn from the market?" she smiled so brightly letting her thick scottish accent shine through. I couldn't say no to her so I nodded my head and grabbed my keys from the small coffee table.

"Sure." I replied smiling brightly at her.

I grabbed my wallet and told mom where I was heading off to. She handed me a good extra bills to get some fresh groceries and I was on my way.

When I came home my parents were gone and my Nan had fallen asleep in her chair. I smiled to myself and kissed her forehead and put her yarn in her basket. I walked into the kitchen and put all the groceries away and found a note for myself.

Please watch Nan while we're out. Dinner is ready in the oven, just pop it in for 30 minutes. -love mom

I went to start dinner and walked back out to check on Nan. She was still sleeping soundly in her chair while some Scottish soap was playing on the television. I rolled my eyes playfully and stepped out to the back yard.

I sat down on my swing that I've had since we moved here. I don't remember why, but I used to come out here all the time when I was younger. I would come out late I the afternoon till it was dark and I was told to come in or my Nan would drag me inside saying I would catch something.

She still sometimes gets cranky when I'm outside late at night. I watched the sun set and disappear behind the graveyard. Funny, it seemed so much farther away when I was little. It couldn't be more than a fifteen minute walk now for me.

Sighing, I got up after I noticed the moon start to become bright in the dark valley. Walking back inside my Nan woke up as I closed the door.

She had to grasp her bearings before she eyed me up and down.

"How dark is it out there lass?" she said raising a brow at me.

"The sun just set Nan, I know how you don't like me to go outside at night." I said to her smiling. "I got your yarn."

She looked down beside her to find her yarn basket full. She let out a relieved breath once I told her that the sun had just set.

"I just want you to be safe Annie sweet. I have a reason to my madness." she said smiling at me.

"I know you do Nan." I replied walking into the kitchen to check on our dinner.

In all honesty I had no idea what Nan was trying to protect me from. We lived out in the almost the middle of nowhere. The only other thing out here was the graveyard, so unless my Nan was worried about zombies then I didn't know what could hurt me.

I just remember I stayed out once for a long time when I was about ten and when I came back in my Nan hugged me and was crying. She told me that she was extremely worried about me and that I should never stay outside after the sun sets.

I never wanted to see her like that again so I just never questioned her actions.

The oven beeped loudly knocking me from my thoughts. I turned sharply and opened the oven. I put on the owl mitts we had and grabbed the casserole out. I cut two pieces for me and Nan and put them onto some plates. I walked back into the room and handed Nan her dinner and I sat down on the floor and ate my meal from the coffee table.

We watched some television together for a bit until we finished our meal. Nan told me that she was going to her room for the rest of the night and to make sure I locked the doors. I nodded and took our dirty dishes to the sink.

Once Nan had closed her door I made sure all the doors where locked and the windows. Once that was done I closed the curtains and made my way back up to my room.

My painting was still hanging on by the corner on the wall. I sighed and grabbed my chair and tried to fix it once more. Finally after a good ten minutes I got it adjusted just right on the wall.

I went over to the my dresser and changed into a fitting tank top and some black fuzzy pajama pants. I walked into my bathroom that was next to my room and tied up my dark amber hair into a curly pony tail and went back into my room.

I turned on my old record player and listened to that while I decided to open up my sketch book. It started to recently become full of the same boy. His very defined jaw line, his broad shoulders, his eyes that could bore into mine if they were real, and his silky black hair that seemed to spike almost everywhere.

As I let my mind wonder and my pencil take over I didn't think twice when I added fangs to his mouth. When I was done and checked my masterpiece I noticed them. I have no idea why I added them, I never had before.

I realized then that this was the first picture I did with his mouth open and looking back on the pictures, he did look like a vampire.

I sighed and closed up my sketch book and turned off my music preparing myself for bed.

A loud crash from outside made me think twice though. I slowly made my way downstairs and grabbed my jacket from the coat rack. My parents weren't due home for another hour. Quickly, I grabbed a flashlight and opened the curtain to see outside. I realized I couldn't see anything and sucked it up and opened up the door to the back yard. I turned on my flashlight and looked at the side of the house. Off in the distance I could see a large vehicle near the grave yard with the brightest lights ever. That is the reason I don't drive at night right there.

Looking back in my yard I flashed the light over all the windows and still couldn't see anything. I was about to give up and go back inside when my foot nudged something. Flashing my light down I saw a small bat on the ground convulsing slightly.

"So you must have hit the window huh buddy?" I bent down and picked the poor thing up cradling it in my arms. I turned off my flashlight and went back inside locking everything once more.

I made my way upstairs and into the bathroom. I set the pitiful thing down in front of me. It was out like a light. It didn't seemed to be injured at all in anyway. I guess it just needed to be taken care of.

I made a small bed out of tissue paper and some small pillows I had from my dollhouses that I had saved and made a bed for the bat out of one of my many boxes. I set the bat in there and put the bat in my closet so the morning light wouldn't affect its natural night patterns.

Closing the closet door quietly I finally made my way back to bed.

The next morning I woke up earlier than I usually do. I stretched and debated for a good fifteen minutes on if I should stay in bed. I decided against it and got out of bed.

I made my way over to my closet. It was cracked open a smidgen. I could have sworn that I closed it tight last night. Carefully I opened it as to not disturb the bat, but when I looked down it was gone. I swung the door open and panicked. I had a loose bat in my house…

I sighed and decided to just go ahead and get in the shower and change before I went on a search for this bat.

After I was done with my quick shower I changed into my white and red sleeved three quarter length shirt and gray skinny jeans and left a towel on my messy hair. Without so much as looking at myself in the mirror I went back into my room.

Now my door was not even remotely open when I woke up and the only time it has been open was when I was going in and out of the shower. I think I would have noticed a bat moving those two times. So it obviously had to be in my room.

"I wish I knew what sound bats made, at least if I can't find a cat I can just make a noise or meow and out it comes…" I said with a sigh and I looked up towards my ceiling to check if it was up there.

Nothing. I checked every crack of my room and no bat what so ever. I had been looking for a good half hour and absolutely nothing. The only place I have yet to check was under my bed.

I hated the thought of seeing something foreign under my bed. It was just a fear I had grown to cope with since I was young. I just hated the idea of something being under my bed.

Bending down I sucked in a breath to calm my nerves to check under my bed.

"Please let the bat be under here, please, pleaaaaaase, don't let it freak out if it sees me. Oh dear lord." I shook slightly and kept my eyes glued shut tight. I had my head down but my eyes refused to open.

Slowly I opened them to check under my bed. I came face to face with something I did not expect to see at all. Staring back at me was not a bat but sharp, red eyes. I blinked for a second before I registered that someone was under my bed. I let out a small squeak and tried to hurry back out from under my bed. In result I hit my head on the bottom portion of the bed and tried once more to get out. Holding my head I back peddled to the other side of the room holding my head in my hands till I hit the wall and slide down it.

Opening one eye I saw a blur come out from under my bed and up into the ceiling and then back into my closet peaking out to see me.

I sat there in that position for a good while before I got back up after the pain subsided. I rubbed my head once more realizing my towel had fallen off and my hair probably looked a mess on me. I looked towards my closet and saw the same eyes staring at me but still no face to accommodate them.

"Co..could I see your face?" I stammered a bit staring back. Whoever or whatever it was seemed that it wasn't going to hurt me, I assumed anyway that it would have already.

Slowly out came a boy who looked no older than me. The only problem was that he looked exactly like what I had been drawing in my sketchbook for the past few weeks.

He still stared at me not saying a word, his large hands were using the closet door to stop the slight bit of sunlight from hitting him. He looked absolutely ten times more gorgeous than I could ever imagine to sketch out on paper.

"Lizzy?" he stepped out a bit and looked me up and down staring intently at me.

"What, no. I'm Annabel." I said face flushing red from him staring at me.

"Of course, how stupid of me. She's probably long gone." he mumbled to himself in a tone that seemed to be drenched in disappointment and longing. This Lizzy must be an important person to him.

"Who ARE you?" I asked taking a step forward not daring to move any closer.

"Gregory." he spoke with such a tone that I almost felt stupid for asking him that.

"Listen, you wouldn't be standing there if I wasn't thankful for what you did for me. If it was any other occasion, I'd probably eat you. But you saved my life, for that I give my thanks and unfortunately am in your debt."

I blinked at what just came out of his mouth.

"Wait hold on. Excuse me but that's just," I let out a puff of frustration, "rude! Rude, undoubtedly rude! I saved you and your just, UGH!" I let out in frustration.

"Last time I ever save a bat!" I crossed my arms and looked over away from his deepening gaze that I seemed to be growing tired of quickly.

"You're definitely not my Elizabeth, she was never one to be so quick to baffle and anger. Redeeming quality you don't seem to carry, but somehow, you look just like her." he said leaning more onto the closet door.

I quickly sent him a sharp glare.

"Listen Gregory, I don't have the faintest idea who this 'Elizabeth', 'Lizzy', person is. I am Annabel and you should learn to be a little more grateful, considering I just saved your life!" I said getting closer.

"You're quite lucky that you can hold that over my head or you'd be dead mortal." he replied towering over me.

I couldn't tell how much taller he was than me till now and it was very frightening.

"Well, I'll have to count my blessings then." we held each others strong gazes for a considerable amount of time before we both looked away.

I looked back over to him to see him slowly making his way back into the small closet trying to hide from the sun. I let out a sigh and let my better nature come out.

"Look don't do that, it's probably uncomfortable. I'll get some sheets and close my blinds tightly alright. Just stay right here and don't, for the love of Pete, don't leave the room." I said turning to exit my room.

Nan was sitting in her usual chair downstairs and waiting patiently for something. She was staring intently outside towards the graveyard in deep thought. I didn't want to disturb her thoughts but she saw me.

"Hello dear, mind making yer dear old Nan some warm tea?"

I smiled and nodded and made my way into the kitchen. I set the pot full of water on the hot eye and went to gather some sheets.

The laundry room was connected to one of the smaller bathrooms on the ground floor. The house itself was a two story but quite simple and small at the same time. Two bedrooms and two and a half bathes downstairs with a kitchen, laundry room, and living area downstairs. Upstairs held a one bedroom one bathroom along with a study that my father would use more often then not.

I heard the water squeal and folded the sheets nicely and tucked them under my arms before I rushed off into the kitchen.

I grabbed one of my Nan's favorite tea bags and popped it into a cup along with the hot water and quickly served it to her with a kiss on the cheek. Then off I was to hide away into my bedroom with a cranky vampire.

**One chapter down….idek how many to go… honestly no idea, whatsoever. Sorry folks.**

**Please R&R c:**

**-xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Remember I only own Annabel and well her family too.**

**Please remember that if I don't update fast that I've not given up, I'm just in a deep writers block.**

**-xx**

Once I was upstairs again I quickly shuffled to my room and hurriedly put up the sheets over my windows to make the room much darker. I finished quickly and walked back over to my closet. Gregory was sitting down in my closet with a sour but thoughtful look on his face.

"Staring is rude you know. If you have something to say, say it." his eyes lazily lifted to look at me.

"Well, I was coming to say that the curtains are up and if you want to, you can freely roam." I said waiting for him to get up so I could put on some decent clothes and not stay in my pajamas all day.

He slowly got up and made his way out of my closet. Ignoring him, I quickly grabbed some gray skinny jeans, a black beanie, and a black Ramones t-shirt. I made my way back into my bathroom to change and back out just as fast.

Closing my door softly behind me I noticed Gregory standing next to my old record player. Honestly it wasn't mine though, it belonged to my dad when he grew up here but he gave it to me along with his old records.

"What… what _is _this?" he said picking up the needle.

"Be careful!" I quickly rushed over to him to set the needle down gently. "That makes it work, if it gets ruined I can't replace it anytime soon!" I said nearly panicking making sure it was okay.

He stood there watching me before going to sit on my bed. I looked over to him and just walked over to my desk chair.

"So where did you come from?" I finally asked. I really was curious as to where he came from and why he hit my window.

"I live in the graveyard." he stated simply. I guess I'm only going to get simple and cold responses from him.

"Why did you hit my window?"

"I was being chased by a hunter."

"Was it that overly large truck with the bright lights?"

"Yes."

"… How long have you been a vampire?"

"Are you going to keep asking irrelevant questions?" he snapped.

I puffed out my cheeks in frustration.

"Well how about this one, when are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible…"

Those words slightly hurt, he was so cold.

"… you like to keep others out don't you?"

He went rigid for a split second before his icy gaze landed on me.

"No, I just hate mortals."

"Fine! I'll leave you alone then!" I said getting up angrily and slamming my door on the way out.

"ANNABEL! DON'T SLAM YOUR DOOR!"

I winced slightly at my fathers tone. I knew better than to slam my door but he had just made me so aggravated.

"Sorry Dad!" I hollered and made my way downstairs to grab something to eat and maybe try shopping for some new paints.

* * *

I finally went back upstairs into my room later that night after I had dinner with Nan. Opening my door I stood there in utter shock. All of my sketches I had of Gregory were scattered all over my floor along with some others.

I quickly shut my door and searched around my room to try and find the culprit that destroyed my sketchbook and left the large mess for everyone and their mothers to see.

I couldn't find Gregory and it wasn't that surprising. It was night and had been for a while. I was just upset he has went through my things and left it out with obviously no remorse.

"Thanks for not taking my feelings into consideration…" I mumbled while I picked up all my sketches.

"Oh that's right I'm just a mortal." I said using my fingers as quotations for mortal. Finally I had picked up all my sketches and slowly and diligently put them away into an organized folder.

I went through them all to make sure I didn't forget any. Slowly I realized I was missing a few. I rummaged through all my things and finally after about fifteen minutes I gave up and assumed that Gregory had stolen them.

"Those were my favorites too…" I said sadly. Honestly I was more than likely never going to see him again and I guess that meant my sketches too.

The next day I woke up considerably early. I sat in my bed for a good half hour before deciding to go take a shower.

After my shower I changed into some cut off shorts and a baseball tee, tying my hair into a low ponytail and my signature black beanie on top of my head.

Making my way downstairs I texted my friend Beth and asked her if she wanted to go to the movies or meet up for lunch.

Beth was one of the first friends I ever made in Scotland. She has this messy brown hair that went to her mid back, unlike my amber hair that reached the middle of my chest. She was slightly larger than me but she was also curvier. She has these bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce you and when she was angry and you unfortunately made eye contact with her, it was scary.

I sat down at the counter in the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal waiting for her to text me back. Nan made her way in the kitchen while I was eating. I gave her a bright smile that she returned ten fold.

"I heard you shuffling about upstairs last night, where you hanging another masterpiece?" she asked me.

"No," I sighed. "My sketch book had an accident and I had to pick up the mess…" I said trying not to cram my cereal in my mouth in frustrated.

"Well that sounds much less exciting now doesn't it?" she said sipping her newly made tea.

"Ye-up."

My phone started to vibrate and Beth had replied saying that she was busy until around later in the afternoon. I agreed anyway and we decided to go see a movie around five.

Sitting outside on my swing I looked out into the distance staring at the graveyard. My brows furrowed in frustration at the thought that Gregory had stolen my sketches. Suddenly a loud honking distracted me and I rushed to go meet with Beth.

* * *

When I came home I collapsed on my bed in utter fatigue. I was not planning to move from my spot till morning. Slowly I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was awoken with a sudden jolt of my body. I shoot straight up and saw Gregory at the end of my bed. If I had never seen him before I would have screamed, in fact I almost did.

"This." he lifted up one of my sketches of him. "How do you know me, and why do you know about the amulet!"

I moved back a bit trying to escape his fierce look. "I have no idea okay. I would just sketch what I imagined. Sketching you though, I think I may have known you. You seem too familiar, granted some features are quite fuzzy in my..."

He dropped the paper and quickly got onto the bed with me. He grabbed my face and made me look into his deep red pools that seemed to suck me in even though he himself was cold.

"...mind." I let my sentence drop in a whisper as I became uncomfortable with the situation.

"Tell me, let me know if Lizzy is somewhere _in_ you." he looked absolutely desperate searching for something that I was more than certain wasn't there.

"I'm sorry but, I think I've meet you as Annabel, not as Lizzy. I'm sorry but I'm not her." I removed his hands from my face and got up.

"Then how do you know about the amulet?" he snapped his head towards me.

I leaned my body against the wall and thought about what had went through my head when I drew that.

"It felt… right?" that's all I could say. I couldn't think of any other excuse or reason.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall by sheer force.

"You _must_ have something else going on in your mind… In that never resting, thick mind." he held my arms to my side with an iron grip I was not going to escape.

Suddenly I remembered when my family had first moved out here. I remember why I knew his face.

"You, you were the one that helped me back inside when I was little. I was on my swing; just out there, and you told me to go back inside. I was only five. The last thing I remember was your white fangs that peeked out when you smiled at me after you tucked me back into bed."

He let go of me and fell back onto my bed.

It was silent for a long time before he spoke up once more.

"Well, then I guess I can't ignore this," he ran a hand through is hair. "I'm stuck with you."

"What?" What in the name of… honestly I have no idea what he was talking about. Why did he insist I was Lizzy, and why do I know about some amulet.

"I mean, you were that little brat, I can't hurt you. We're going to work together, though it's against my moral code, we are going to find this amulet."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Excuse me? How am I suppose to help you find an amulet that I've only ever drawn?"

He looked up with one of the most condescending smirks I've ever seen.

"Great that we have a few months then."

**Yup. Finally finished chapter two. I needed to get the basics out of the way so the plot can thicken.**

**-xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I want to attempt to do a chapter everyday… it probably won't happen but it's a nice thought.**

**-xx**

My eye twitched slightly as Gregory loomed over me. He had been doing this for about a good half hour. He would pace for a few minutes then loom over me and go back to pacing.

I was trying to concentrate on a new sketch for a painting but sadly this wasn't getting very far.

Gregory had been hanging around almost every night for a week. We had no idea where to start looking for the amulet and he himself wasn't helping at all. We would barley have a conversation and he always seemed to stalk me personal space when I was trying to get into my element.

I slammed my hand down on my desk and turned sharply in my chair.

"Do you want to say something? Sorry but I can **not** concentrate with you stalking me every other minute." I said lifting my legs up to sit crisscross in my chair.

He looked at me for a minute before letting out a sigh. He seemed equally as frustrated as I was.

"I have no idea where to start…" he finally let out.

I nodded my head in understanding. He still hadn't actually told me about this amulet or what it did.

"So…what exactly is this amulet?" I asked my curiousness getting the best of me.

He looked up with this look in his eyes. It was a gleam of hope and determination. It was accompanied by a small smile tugging at his lips.

"It's the Stone of Atomone. It serves a purpose every certain hundreds of years. It comes with two; how do I put this, it comes with two holders. One the hunters have and it will send us to our deaths in the deep bowls of hell. The other one, my father has. It will save our family and let us become human once more. They only work though if we have the stone by the time the comet is at its peak. The comet is what comes every number of years and makes the stone work. We had come close to becoming human about three hundred years ago, but those damn hunters charged in and wrecked the whole thing!" his fists were clenched and his jaw was tight by this point.

"Wow, and what happened?" I asked trying to scoot closer extremely interested.

"My Uncle Von tried to save the amulet when the hunters knocked it out of my fathers hand. He jumped off the cliff to save it. We have yet to see Von or the amulet since then." he said bitterly.

We sat their in an awkward silence for a bit.

"Well, maybe that gives us a starting point!" I said enthusiastically.

"What?"

"No, see, all we have to do is go back to that cliff and search the shore line! At least we might find something there!" I said talking dramatically with my hands.

"And what if it sunk to the bottom of the sea?" he asked.

"I know where to get diving gear! My friend Scott is a huge surfer and loves diving. He goes to California every summer."

He looked skeptical for a bit. Probably trying to understand what I was talking about before he agreed.

"How soon can you get them?"

"This weekend?"

He nodded his head and let some thought of relief come to his mind.

I did have one more question on my mind though. I was almost too scared to ask him. I hade to ask him about Elizabeth.

"So, who exactly _was_ Elizabeth?" I asked looking at the floor wringing my hands.

I heard him get up and walk over to me. He gently put his hands on my knees and tried to look at my face.

"That's enough stories for today." he got up ruffled my hair and left.

I pouted my lips in disappointment before turning back to try and work on my art. Maybe I could finally concentrate.

**I'm too tired to write anymore guys. Hoped you liked story time with Gregory guys. R&R**

**-xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I know it's way late but I'm busy on the weekends and had loads of homework and tests the past few weeks. Again so sorry.**

**-xx**

I made my way up the walkway to Scott's family store. They sold numbers of beach memorabilia and other things. It was like a slice of the Sates without going, they do considerably well and when they go every summer they get more things to restock the store with.

I opened the door and heard an audible ring throughout the store.

"Sorry, we're closed this week!" A male voice said from the back.

It's me Scott, I need a favor!" I said making my way to the front counter.

"Oh, it's you Annabel! What do you need? Sand dollars, or do you need those markers? Cause we are getting a large load of those when we leave next weekend since we're out," Scott was going off about multiple things I usually get in this store but I wasn't here for any of that.

"No, Scott calm down. I actually need to borrow your scuba gear."

He looked at me skeptically. "No." he said flatly not even considering it. He turned around and proceeded to try and arrange some things.

"Oh come on Scott! Please, I really need it! I let you borrow my Nan's clothes for that dumb prank you and Tyler wanted to do. She almost found out too, please!" I said giving a pitiful look of plea.

"Okay, one, we promised never to speak of that. Two, okay you can use them. BUT on one condition. You HAVE to return right after okay? I need them for when I leave next weekend."

A large grin spread across my face as I leaned over the counter to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well come on, I'll teach you how to use them so you don't drown."

* * *

That night Gregory was mucking around in my bedroom like he has done for the past week. He was laying on my bed full of utter boredom, I assume, when I walked into my room.

"Where have you been? I've been here for a good hour!" he said getting up glaring at me.

"I was out getting the scuba stuff smarty pants! Scott had to teach me how to use it." I said laying the gear out on the bed next to him.

Gregory had no idea what any of it was. Granted I knew a bit more than he did, when Scott gave it to me I knew just about as much as Gregory does now.

"So do you want to do this tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "How do you expect me to go in the sun?"

I sat there puzzled before I escaped to my closet. I reached in the back of my hangers and found my extremely large umbrella that could hold at least three people. I tossed that onto the bed.

"As long as the sun doesn't touch your skin you're fine right? I'll even give you some sunglasses!" I said grinning.

I made my way to my closet and cleaned it out moving all my things to my bathroom.

"And you can sleep in there for the night!" I said placing my hands on my hips clearly proud of myself.

"You're an idiot. A complete idiot." he said walking next to me. He patted my head before going into my closet and closing it swiftly.

I stood there shocked and upset. Well talk about ungrateful. Granted, he still went inside of it. I rolled my eyes and set off to my bathroom to take a shower than go down to eat dinner.

* * *

"Come _on _Gregory, we need to go!" I said banging on my closet.

Suddenly the doors swung open hitting me and making me fall over. I rubbed my head trying to cease the throbbing pain.

He glared daggers at me. The dark circles under his eyes were considerably darker with bags to add. Whoever said that vampire where flat out gorgeous all the time were dirty liars. He looked liked one annoyed demon with the bad vibe he was emitting.

"We better find that amulet mortal…" was all he said as he grabbed the umbrella from the floor.

How nice of him to see if I was okay. I lifted myself up and dusted myself off. I grabbed the bag I had packed the scuba gear in and checked the hallway before letting Gregory follow me.

Walking down stairs I saw my Nan coming out of the kitchen. I started to panic before I shoved Gregory into our broom closet.

"Morning Nan!" I said quickly seeing her.

"Oh morning deary, I was just about to have tea in my bedroom." she said sweetly shuffling around me.

"You have fun where ever you're going now Annabel!" she said smiling at me.

"I will Nan!" I watched her until she went to her bedroom and then opened the closet door.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? We couldn't risk her seeing you!" I said. Pulling onto the beach shore. I turned towards Gregory.

"Seriously, stop sulking, we might find the amulet today. So let's do out best and try." I said. I grabbed my bag and stepped out onto the beach.

Gregory took his sweet time coming out of the car and he slowly and gradually walked over holding the umbrella with a death grip.

I began to strip off my t-shirt and shorts to reveal my bikini underneath.

"Do mortals really reveal such skin? Undergarments were not even that revealing when I was still living!" he said turning his head away as to not look at me.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century," I said stepping into the suit. "if you don't mind, I need you to zip me up."

He quickly zipped up my back and stepped away just as quickly.

"It's like you have never seen a girl before." I said rolling my eyes.

After I got all the gear on I prepared to go in.

"Okay, this tank of air will only last me a good hour, that was all that was left. Now here is my phone. See the time, it says 11:09. When it says 12:09 I should come up. I might before then. I'm a good swimmer so I should be fine and we shouldn't have any problems."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"And if you don't come up?"

I snorted. "Never gonna happen, It's rare that it does. I have something that will let me know when I'll run out."

"Now where did he fall?"

Gregory pointed over to a cliff not to far away.

"He fell over there, no idea how deep it is."

I nodded in understanding and waved before diving into the water.

Once I made my way over to the cliff I began my journey into the depths of the water. The floor wasn't too deep but if I didn't have the this gear on, I wouldn't be able to reach it.

Fish swam around me and past me and all about. They mainly rushed away. Only fifteen minutes in and I found enough jewelry to own a pawn shop. And none of it was the amulet we were looking for. I had made a small pile of the things I had found. It marked where I had been and I wouldn't waste time rediscovering jewelry.

I cam across a large boat though. Not a ship, just a large boat. It looked almost like one of those boat houses. I swam towards it and tried to see inside. I was a good forty-five minutes in at this point. I tugged and tugged at the door but it would not budge. I gave up on it and started to search around it. I saw something red sparkle in the corner of my eye. I rushed and grabbed it. It looked like the amulet, but… where was his Uncle Von?

I turned to head back up to the surface considering I had only about ten minutes left. Suddenly I was pulled back. I looked down and saw my foot was caught in a hole of the boat. How had I not noticed that! I started to panic. I tried to pull it out gracefully but the sharp metal would surly leave a deep gash. No way could I do that. I tried to bend down but my body wouldn't comply with me.

I looked up and tried not to panic. I needed to find a way out.

The next thing I knew my ten minutes I had where gone. I held my breath as long as I could but slowly my world was turning black. Was this… how I was going to die?

I woke up coughing and gagging and spurting out water. I looked around and noticed I was laying in the sand in my bikini. Looking around I saw Gregory laying on me soaking wet. And huffing. I noticed that he had propped the umbrella up and it surprising covered us. Well my head and the part of my torso he way laying on.

"Gr…greogry?" my voice was hoarse and sounded scraggily. He shoot up and looked down at me.

"Never, **never**, do that again!" he said he lifted me up and held me tightly for a bit.

"A…are you okay… y..ou must have had to," I coughed viciously. "been in the sun?"

"Shhh. It's okay, let's just get you into the car." He winced slightly as he adjusted the umbrella to cover him and then picked my up. He carried me to the car and set me in the drivers seat and then gor all of the things off the beach.

"Gregory, what about the stone. I had it in my hands…"

"That wasn't it. It did look like it though." he said ruffling my hair. "Stay here I'll be back. I need to find some animals." he said sternly.

"There…there is a barn not too far away. Try there." he nodded and was off.

I retched over and locked my doors before I drifted off to take a nap.

* * *

After everything was said and done and returned, we found our way back home and into my room. I quickly changed into a tank top and sweat pants and snuggled into my bed even though it was only five in the afternoon. Gregory had set up the sheets over the windows watching himself as he did so not to get hurt.

I felt the bed press down as Gregory joined me. He laid down so we could be face to face.

"I'm sorry that it was a bust, you had to save me and risk your own safety…" I began.

He hushed me. "No, don't be. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. It was a dumb idea. I was really scared when you didn't come back up."

"You… you were scared?" I said almost laughing.

His face immediately looked irritated and he swiftly hit the back of my head.

He sat back up glaring at me. "Next time I'll drown you myself, ungrateful…" he began to mumble.

"But seriously, thank you." a large grin over came my face as he looked away crossing his arms.

**Ta dah! Well it is 10 at night and I need sleep for I have school in the morning. Again so sorry this is late.**

**-xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that is February and late February at that… I literally lost any inspiration to write. It's just really hard because I was focusing on my art, and I can't draw when I write… unless I write late at night. I write best late at night. I'm really sorry. I just… ugh I really do feel horrible but I'm just one of those slow updaters. I have another 3 stories that haven't been updated in even longer… again so sorry. It just gets hard to write sometimes.**

It had been at least a week after my drowning incident and Gregory hasn't come by at all. I assumed he had better things to do so I didn't really question it. Not like I honestly could considering I'm sick as a dog. I had come done with a nasty cold as it hurt to even get up from the bed to use the bathroom. My bed was covered in used tissue and empty Kleenex boxes and I was almost drowning in my own grossness. I've had to breath through my mouth and that make my lips broken and chapped like old paint. The only other thing I had on my bed with me was my laptop and I was on that if I wasn't sleeping.

Nan knocked on the door and through a croaked 'come in' from my mouth she shuffled her way into my room holding a tray with a bowl and a cup on it.

"Here you go sweetie, it's me own personal soup for the soul and some juice." she smiled warmly at me and patted my head like she did when I was little.

"Now you get better, get plenty of rest too." I nodded at her and she quietly left to room.

It was very quite for a bit as I tried to eat my soup. I heard the audible click of the of the downstairs television before hearing the low hum of one of my Nan's soaps. I quickly drank my juice and set the tray with my dishes on my bedside table before trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up once again it was around nine at night. I rolled my body to the side and grabbed some tissues to blow my nose, which sounded like a horn it was so loud and dreadful. I opened my laptop and scrolled around online for a bit before hearing a creak at my window.

I turned my head slightly just so I could see without fully turning myself and making my body ache. Gregory slithered in and shut the window before looking towards my bed.

"Ew. What happened to you?" he asked standing in my line of vision.

"I'm sick…" my voice cracked and I clearly sounded stuffed up. It sounded as gross as I felt.

"Oh, I forgot mortals get ill… well, I can't really help. The last time I was around any one who could get sick it didn't end well." I nodded in understanding. He really couldn't do anything better than my antiseptics could anyway.

"Did you need anything?" I asked.

He shook his head no before responding, "I was just with my family and they haven't found the amulet either. I know that it's no where in the water, they already checked there too, so Uncle Von must have either been saved or found a safe place himself." he sat himself at the edge of my bed as far away from the used tissues as possible.

I nodded my head once more and tried to piece together anything. My mind was blank without any clues or ideas. Granted my mind was fuzzy in general.

I rolled slightly and grabbed all my used tissue I could reach and shoved it into my garbage can next to my bed. It was over flowing with the stuff and I needed to fix that.

I patted the spot I cleared next to me for him to come sit closer. He raised an eyebrow before hesitantly making his way closer.

" You really should rest, mortals are not any good sick and bed ridden." he said brushing my hair from my face.

He sat there for a long time stealing glances at me I assumed to check and see if I had fallen asleep yet.

I'm not sure if I was delirious or even my sickness, or if I was just plain curious but the question that came from my mouth surprised us both.

"Tell me about Elizabeth." I stated in a meek and groggy voice.

He looked down at me but I didn't bother to meet his questioning gaze. He relaxed his shoulders and after an internal debate he probably had with himself he told me. It wasn't much but he told me about this Elizabeth.

"I meet her fifty years ago, while for me it's not that long of a time period since I've been around for over three hundred years but, it does feel like forever since then. She could easily be your twin in the physical aspect, but she was a very proper young woman. She held this fearless fire in her as well as a heart full of compassion. It's probably why I… why she was my friend…" he stopped for a minute probably reminiscing her.

He sounded so irrevocably in love with her. It made me smile that someone could make him feel that way. He was such a cold person.

I slowly started to close my eyes and I was sure I was asleep before he could begin again. I'd have to find out about their story another day.

* * *

After another good three days I was much better physically. I was easily walking around the house and doing my normal routines after a long hour of cleaning my room and changing my sheets and duvet. I felt fresh, new, and clean. Except for that fact I still had to blow my nose every now and then.

I was in the living room watching a program when my mom had come in saying her and dad would be out for a while going shopping. I just waved them off and continued to watch the television.

Nan had come out from her room for a bit to talk with me and other things. She asked me about school starting up again in September and about if I had anything new painted or had any ideas. It was always nice to talk to Nan about this kind of stuff.

Before long my parents had come home, Nan went to bed, and it was around ten o'clock before I made my way back up into my room to crash for the night.

Well that was my plan, Gregory was patiently sitting in my desk chair looking through my sketches. I quickly grabbed them from him and shoved them into one of my drawers before giving him a sharp look.

"Excuse yourself before looking through someone's belongs." I said before turning to lean on my desk.

"Glad to see you're back to your usual self." he said crossing his arms.

"Any particular reason you're here?" I said.

"Actually yes, I think I might have an idea where we can at least start looking."

I raised my eyebrows impressed. "And let me guess, you want to go now?"

"Well it's easier, I can fly you anyway." he said.

"Why not, where are we heading?" I asked as he opened the window before holding his hand out for me to take.

"The shore side was actually a good idea, but the cliffs has small hidden caves all over the sides of them."

Grabbing his hand he held a firm grip before gliding out the window. "Sounds better than nothing." I said trying not to look down to much.

We searched a good three caves before I became physically exhausted. We held small talk before I decided to bring up a serious topic once more.

"You never finished your story about Elizabeth." I states simply sitting down on the dirt floor of the cave.

"It's a very personal story. You're the only one that actually knows about her." he said still looking around.

"You never told your family?" I asked.

"No, it just seemed like a bad idea, she seemed like a bad idea. We have kept track of this comet for a long time, and I knew it wouldn't come any time while she was how she was at the time. Our whole being was spontaneous and hurtful to both parties and we both understood those circumstances. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to endure. So forgive me if I don't always want to talk about it." he replied. The last bit was laced with sarcasm and raw emotion, something that I rarely ever got from him.

I leaned my head on the back of the stone wall letting out a huff. I was beyond tired and ready to throw in the towel for the day. There were numerous other caves they had yet to check..

"Look Gregory I'm too tired to continue. I can go check tomorrow during the day by myself but for now I can't."

He looked at me and nodded before taking me back home.

Elizabeth was a touchy subject for him. That much was clear. I just want to know everything, even though it's none of my business in the slightest, I feel like I want to know more about her. It may just be for the fact that she looks so much like me or that I just want to talk to Gregory about something other than the amulet. Either way, there was something I needed and craved to know about this woman.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm literally giving up my art just to write recently. You little fuckers better appreciate this. OH GOD IM SORRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ;_; enjoy…**

* * *

"Gregory, look we've searched all of those caves and found nothing. I don't think double checking is going to help any." I said sitting Indian style on my bed while Gregory was sitting across from me in my desk chair fuming and clearly agitated. We had spent the last three days looking in the multiple caves along the shore line before we just realized it was hopeless and nothing to be found. Well at least I did.

"There has to be something else in them, if we could just-"  
"Dig ten feet into the dirt and rocks? No." I quickly said interrupting him.  
He gave me a cold glare. "Look, we just need to think of a better place to look." I said calmly sympathizing with him.

It was clear on his face how much this amulet meant to him and his family. They had been searching years for it and only have a limited time before the next comet comes. Gregory alone is stressed out too much, if he was alive he'd be almost grey by now. I can only imagine how the rest of his family feels.

"And do you have any better ideas?" he asked. I opened my mouth just to shut it again. Honestly I didn't have the foggiest idea. I barley even knew about the amulet or his family. I was pretty useless.

"Why did you even ask me to help?" I asked crossing my arms and pouting my lower lip slightly.

He let out a sigh before getting up and crossing the room over to me. He patted my head like I was a child and gave me a sympathetic look, as if I was the one who needed _his_ help.

"It's getting late and the sun will rise soon. Mortals need their rest."

Before I could even respond to him he had slide outside and closed my window. Honestly, he made me feel like such a kid sometimes. I wasn't a five year old little girl anymore, but I guess I also clearly wasn't Elizabeth. I was just Annabelle… I guess that's all I could be.

* * *

"Nan! Didn't Mom tell you not to leave your craft's out on the table?" I said slightly laughing as I walked into the kitchen to get myself a glass of juice.

Nan came walking in and she sat at the kitchen table with her things. "I didn't leave it, I was just looking for my glue stick sweetie." She patted the seat next to her, "Come sit with your old Nan and watch her reminisce."

I smiled and quickly sat down next to her. My Nan is a frail and skinny old woman. Now when I saw this I don't mean in the slightest that she can't take care of herself. She is very healthy in her early 70's, she is also very active. Well, about as active as she can be, she gardens a lot and goes out shopping and she will meet with some of her old friends, well, the ones still around anyway. Sometimes I wonder why we even had to move out to Scotland sometimes, she takes care of herself just fine, but maybe she was just lonely since Papa died.

Looking down at that table I saw she was gluing in some old pictures of her and Papa near the end of the scrapbook and adding some small embroiders to the outside of the pages. And now that I thought about it, I barely knew anything about my Nan when she was younger. I just knew when we had moved up here to help her when Papa had died. I didn't know him for very long but the times I remember with him were lovely.

"Okay, now that all this is done, why don't you let an old Scottish woman tell you her story?" my Nan began.

She started telling stories of when she was young and how she grew up here in this same town. But at the time she was growing up it was still a small village and not as expanded as it was now. She talked about how her father was the town fisherman and how they lived a more than comfortable life. She had two older brothers and one younger sister. They were all apparently very close but they had all moved away while she chose to stay in Scotland. She also spole slightly about World War II, but she didn't go into much detail for she was young at the time and her family didn't ever see the need to talk about it.  
Then she started talking about her teenage years. Before we started to see the pictures, she told me of how she had a wonderful experience as a teenager into her young adult life, but she held a bittersweet smile on her face and hey eyes twinkled of the past and knowledge I clearly had yet to know. She was very reluctant to flip the page into her adolescence but she did.  
Slowly but surely my Nan had flipped the page and before my eyes laid my Nan around maybe fifteen, a year younger than what I was now, but clearly, so irrevocably a mirror image of myself.

My eyes widened suddenly. My mouth slightly open. My Nan looked at me and chuckled clearly amused.  
"Doesn't that face look familiar?" she asked clearly knowing the answer.  
"Hey Nan, what is your first name?" I asked slightly scared to what I might get in return, but also anxious to see if my hunch was right.

* * *

**Sorry it's short** **:(** **I also clearly rushed this and UGH SORRY. **


	8. Chapter 7

** Hello! Well that last chapter I either left you with a very obvious answer to the question you all had, or you are still questioning it. But yes, whatever you're thinking it's probably 80% true. **

* * *

A large lump rose in my throat. My mouth suddenly became dry and I wasn't prepared for this. Her answer could change everything and answer many of my own questions. I'd have to be very subtle about this subject.

My Nan smiled brightly as if remembering fond memories of the past. "Lizzie, well at least that's what my closest friends called me, Elizabeth was my actual name, no one every really called me Elizabeth, who I was close to, unless they were very cross with me." she giggled to herself probably thinking about things she had done.

"In fact," she turned to look at me. "your father tried to name you after me! When you were born the first thing out of your parents mouths were 'She looks like Lizzie,' I laughed of course; but you do look a lot like I used to. Back when I used to run around and cause all kinds of mischief." her voice lowered and she looked down fiddling with her hands.

She suddenly shut her scrap book and started to pack her things up. "Excuse me dearie, but this old lass has had enough of her old foggy memories for one day. Forgive me won't ya Annie sweet?"

I sat there in complete silence and nodded my head in understanding and let my Nan take her things and shuffle away into her bedroom.

My Nan clearly was the famous Elizabeth that Gregory once knew, and I'm sure without a doubt loved. I wonder if she remembers much about him, or if she does at all? I guess that would explain why she never liked me staying outside at night, especially with the graveyard that close.

I needed to tell Gregory, but I don't know what my Nan knows and I want to talk to her more about it before I tell him. I mean who knows what he'll even do to be quite frank.

I shook my head and just headed back upstairs to change before I went out for my plans with Beth. A good chunk of my morning was taken up by Nan but I couldn't be more thankful for it.

I rushed down stairs in my usual jeans and t-shirt shoving my messy hair into a black beanie.  
"Bye Nan, Mom, Dad!" I quickly hollered as I grabbed my keys and left the house. I had lost so much track of time I ended up having to rush myself.

* * *

When I got home I just shuffled up into my room and plopped down at my desk. I had a lot on my plate.

On one hand I had Gregory and Nan's or Elizabeth's past I just had to know more about, and on the other, I needed to find the amulet.

I could cry from all this stress.

"I'm only sixteen and it's summer! I shouldn't have this much stress!" I declared out loud complaining in a moan. I laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes. My eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration and frustration.

"Hello to you too." I heard a smooth voice say from beside me.

"You know there's this thing called knocking, and whatever happened to that rule about vampires having to be invited before they can enter a house huh?" I said not moving my head from the desk.

He let out a deep chuckle of amusement. "That's just a lie made up by mortals to make themselves feel safer."

I opened my eyes to look at him. I eyed him up and down for a second. He was in his usual garb that was always covered in dirt, mud, blood, and whatever else. Nothing special or new, same old tears and rips. His face was the same too. His clearly defined jaw line, his slightly pointed ears, slick black hair that was as long or maybe even a bit longer than mine, and his deep ever intoxicating red eyes.

He looked the same as he always had. Now though, something about looking at him made my feel upset and slightly depressed.

Gregory had suddenly gotten much closer to my face and I tuned back into the world once I realized he was speaking to me.

"…Hello? Mortal, I was talking to you about the amulet! Annabel? Anna-"

"Oh sorry," I sat up immediately. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Umm, I was just thinking about…what a gorgeous night out it is! Yup, couldn't ask for a more perfect night!" I said bringing my legs up into my chair with me. I laid my chin on top of my knees and looked out the window.

It was a pretty night, the full moon was out and lighting up the valley below.

Gregory turned to look too before shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess, when all you see is night, I guess it losses it's value." he said still staring outside.

"Oh come on, the night has a lot to offer. One of the things I'll never get tired of is the stars. Have you ever found constellations?" I found myself asking out loud.

"What's a… constellation?"  
I huge grin started to spread across my face. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to my window. I pushed it open and began searching.

"Okay… let's see, an easy one is the big and little dipper. It's like connect the dots okay. Just see the stars make an imagine." I said pointing up to the big dipper.

"Wait wait, what's connect the dots? Anna-" I quickly turned his head up to where he'd see it. I grabbed his hand and helped him point out the constellation.

"See," I turned to him grinning brightly. "it looks like a large ladle. The night has new things to offer all the time. You just have to keep your eyes open for them, that's all."

He nodded his head slowly. He turned to look down at me. Our eyes locked for a mater of probably less than two seconds but it felt a lot longer than that.

"Um, I'm just going to go on to bed. Goodnight Gregory." I quickly shuffled back into my room and made myself ready for bed.

**I'm pretty sure this chapter's short too... UGH I CANT I JUST ADSHLGLJFDGH makes me angry because I keep writing late on school nights AND THE TIME CHANGE CAUSED ME TO LOSE AN HOUR. GUYS I LOST AN IMPORTANT HOUR OF SLEEP. THAT IS NOT OKAY.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm very very sorry that this is late. First, when I was on Spring Break I didn't have internet and I was raging and then school held me up with essays and then my other computer died. And all my stuff on that one is lost, but I have this new computer and I'm tampering with word programs at the moment so excuse me if the chapters don't come out as often. Also, my birthday was Monday and I've had to do a lot of planning and such so that also consumed a lot of my time, but I'm back! **

* * *

I think I'm going to vomit. I honestly will. I'm a horrible person for doing this. Around me laid a mess of my Nan's things, her scrapbook, small trinkets, even love letters, a whole array of things. I decided that today when my parents took Nan out to the market I'd search her room. I've come across nothing and now I've destroyed my poor Nan's room.

I let out a sigh and my eyebrows crinkled together in frustration. I was already at a dead end of something that I couldn't even begin to understand. Maybe I could just talk with Nan tonight and try to ask her more. I got up and quickly put away all of my Nan's things trying to put them back exactly where I had found them.

All I needed to know was in my house and I couldn't even grasp something. It's like one big window that I can't see through to the other side. All of the information is here, I just don't know where. I quickly shoot out of my Nan's room and started looking all over the house. First I went and checked my parent's room and the study. Those were the rooms that I knew for a fact I couldn't go back into any time soon.

As I expected nothing was in my parent's room, but as for the study I couldn't really pinpoint anything. While on one hand there was an array of information in there, only on my dad's work though. On the other could be something hidden. I searched the study above and below, left and right, and even in the corners. I almost gave up until I can across a squeaky floor board. I stepped backwards once more and heard it again. I immediately got to work and went to find a crow bar or something to lift it up.

Inside the floorboard was a closed off box with a smeared label that was written in a gorgeous cursive that I could never achieve. I grabbed it with care and replaced the floorboard. I rushed the box off into my room.

* * *

Now morally, I debated on even opening the box. It was like a diary I wasn't supposed to know about. For all I knew a diary could be in there. The box stared at me as I let my mind wonder before I came to a decision. I opened it with ease and with the upmost care.

Inside the box was a bundle of photos that were aging and folded letters that were yellowing. A few trinkets here and there and finally there was a diary without a lock. The first thing I picked up was the photos. A handful were of the graveyard scenery and then there were the ones with Nan when she was younger. It seemed strange to see my face in such old picture, but at the same time, it was quite obvious that it wasn't me. Nan held elegance I could never achieve and seemed to have a confidence in her face that was also gentle and seemed loving. She was gorgeous in her white cotton dress that scooped down not too low with the slightly puffy sleeves, not eighties, but a nice simple dress. I gave an audible sigh, I wish I could wear dresses and pull them off. My Nan could that's for sure.

Footsteps were pounding up the stair slowly. I quickly wrapped the box up and shoved it into one of my drawers. I quickly grabbed my sketch book and began to sketch over one of old ones, so it looked like I had been busy. I turned my computer on as well to make it seem as if I was up here all afternoon.

Finally my door opened, it was my Nan. I bit my tongue at the thought of her seeing what I had discovered hidden in my drawer. She smiled brightly at me and waved before closing my door once more.

A breath I didn't know I was holding let out once I heard the audible click of the closed door. I quickly made my way over to my bed and plopped on it avoiding the objects shoved into my desk.

Gregory didn't come by that night and I was grateful for that. I still didn't know how to tell him that my Nan was Elizabeth or if I even should. I barley even know the story, and I know that it's probably the right thing… but I'm not sure if I want to. A sharp pain happens when I think about it and crazy scenarios end up happening as well. My mind goes off and I can't help but feel bitter and wounded in the end.

I shook my head before I could even think further. That was enough of that. I had business in the morning anyway. Not enough time in the day to worry about my Nan and Gregory and all that I clearly didn't know.

Who even was Gregory? He barley even talks and when he does its sarcastic and spiteful… only ever once is it nice. I knew nothing about him… hell, he could be planning to eat me for all I actually knew. That thought really disturbed me to my core. My stomach started to hurt at that and I came to the conclusion that sleep was the best idea.


	10. Notice

**So... this story might be on hiatus for 2 weeks.**

**DONT WORRY.**

**I actually have legitimate reasons, and I have also started working on the next chapter and hopefully that will go up this weekend.**

**Next week though I have end of course exams, US History, Alegbra II, English III, and then we have the talent show and I'm in yearbook and we have shit we have to do.**

**Then the week after that is final exams, and then schools over.**

**You just have to wait 2 weeks so I can focus on all that pressure. **

**AND I THOUGHT PROM WAS STRESSFUL, but that is another story.**

**So again, please just bear with me and I'm so sorry that you all probably thought this was a new chapter... sorry. :(**

**yeah, I've also been stuck with this story so a few of the next chapters will just be readings from Elizabeth's Diary, and hopefully after many drafts you and I will understand that back story a bit more.**

**Totaloo, and if you have any questions my inbox is always open and I am always on tumblr .com**


	11. Chapter 9

**So this is gonna be the last update for a while and I'm so so so sorry. Good news is, that it will only be 2 weeks.**

* * *

_Entry 1_

_I have acquired this journal for my sixteenth birthday. It seems queer to record my thoughts and memories of the day, every day, in this small leather bound book. Maybe in my old age I'll appreciate the thought behind this, as of now, I find it completely ridiculous and a __waste__ of my precious time._

_Entry 2_

_My interest in photography has peaked quite a bit since Henry bought me a camera. I was hesitant to accept it, but against my will I must. I have constantly had it with me, clung to my chest. I have decided to go to the graveyard outside of town with a new reel at dawn. I hope to get gorgeous pictures on the morn._

_Entry 3_

_Horrible, horrendous, possibly the most dreadful morning ever. Going outside of town, my mum would not allow it. She even told me to get rid of my silly camera and focus more on my soon to be marriage. I do __NOT __want to marry Henry. He is a very good friend, but that is it. My mum cannot even comprehend that thought much less let me fall in love. For all I know she could be going into this blasted journal she got me every night. I should just toss it._

* * *

After that there was multiple scribbles and scratches and then it was blank. I didn't know that Papa and Nan were arranged to be married… it seems more bittersweet that way.

I kept reading.

* * *

_Entry 4_

_I haven't the foggiest idea of how this ended back into my hands, but I am rather upset and yet bewildered. I decided to get rid of my journal but it ended up back into my hands. I even went as far as to take it outside of the town as of late last night… I don't like this and shall try to rid myself of it once more._

_**Note 1**_

_**Hello, it seems that you have been keeping lousy quality of this journal. Throwing it out to the dead each night is no way to treat a journal. It seems that you have these outrageous ideas. Until such a time, I shall be in contact with you, if you so wish. Just keep up the dismal care you are so keeping of this journal and I shall find it with ease.**_

_Entry 5_

_This is a completely bonkers idea that we should continue to talk, in fact I have no idea why I am going to speak to you. A really important question is why you seem to be around grave yards. I am not sure what to expect but if you could as least give me a name that would be lovely._

_**Note 2**_

_**Yes, it is a 'bonkers' idea, but you responded anyway. Grave yards, well you could say they feel home like to me, I would rather not elaborate. My name… well that does not seem like an outlandish request. My name is Gregory. Now, madam may I ask yours?**_

_Entry 6_

_Yes you may. I am Elizabeth. Should we exchange questions for answers for a while? It seems like the only logical thing to do. If you may answer this then. Why did you not leave my journal alone? Easily it could have gathered mud and be long forgotten. So, why?_

_**Note 3**_

_**Well… it was something to ease my boredom. It looked quite interesting of course, but it seemed-**_

My door knob started to jiggle loudly and I had to shuffle everything back into my desk without ruining it.

It was just getting interesting too.

"Come in," I let out as my door finally burst open.

"We need to get that door jam fixed, honestly. Well anyway, sweetie do you want anything specific for dinner?" My mother said wiping her hands on her apron.

"Um not really. Sweet and sour chicken sounds nice though."

"Ok then, I'll get on that. I'll call you down once it's done." She closed the door and I could hear her heels click down the stairs.

I let out a sigh of relief before I went to open my drawer, only then did my window burst open and in came Gregory.

I need a better lock on that honestly. He should learn to knock too.

I groaned loudly before just plopping my head on the desk.

"Well, nice to know I'm welcomed." He said planting himself on my bed.

"Look I was busy." I said exhaustedly.

"Yes quite."

"Don't use that tone with me. Anyway, what's wrong with you? Still no new clues?"

"Actually," his tone piped up a smidge, Gregory can never really have a happy tone to his voice it seems. "mother and father might have found something in a far off cave, not sure yet."

"Sounds promising." I said turning to face him.

"Well I'm about to have dinner, but I do have a few questions for you later."

His face stoned over. "Questions are never good really." He said.

"They're harmless."  
"Harmless as my teeth."

I groaned before leaving my room in a huff.

I don't even know if I should talk to him about my Nan, but it feels absolutely wrong if I don't. I won't show him the diary though, that's for me only. He would probably snatch it away and burn it or something, probably doesn't want me to read it.

Oh well, I'll find out about you yet Gregory.

* * *

**And that's it. Yeah. 2 WEEKS SO SORRY.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm back! After exams and appeals done and over with and a graduation attended, I am officially a senior and a group of my friends have graduated to move on. These past few weeks were crazy and ridiculous I must say. I even made a summer bucket list so I can get out more! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Note 3**

**Well… it was something to ease my boredom. It looked quite interesting of course, but it seemed, well you seemed to be very depressed. I don't usually try and help people, in fact I stay as far away as possible, but you are different for some queer reason.**

_Entry 7_

_I do not like to be different. I also do not like to be the exact same as everyone else wants me to be either. I hate it, I even hate myself for so many reasons. I have even tried to kill myself before. Maybe that is why my mother wants to marry me off, less of a problem for her. I am so sorry, I should not bother you with my problems. _

_Entry 8_

_My mother caught me in the late of night, I don't know how long it will be before you receive this. You may even think I have forgotten about you, or just decided to ignore you. I am not, I swear. In fact, you are the only other person I talk to as of recent. Henry hangs around but, his presence unsettles me since the proposal of marriage. _

_Entry 9_

_What is your life like? Is it full of questions? Lies maybe? Love? Unwanted visitors? I wish it to be much better than mine. I know I should not complain, I have many things people wish they had, but they all have something I want, freedom._

**Note 4**

**Much had happened since our last chat. Different is not always good. That I can reassure you with experience. I know a lot about hating oneself too. If I could I would have killed myself years ago. We seem to have much in common, more than I could imagine. Your problems don't bother me either. It is the closest thing to human interaction I have had in ages. **

**My life is very dismal and lackluster and full of dusk. I might as well have the life of a bat. I hope you can achieve your freedom someday, will you share it?**

**What gives you great joy in your life? Something that cheers you up constantly.**

_Entry 10_

_What brings me joy? Probably my photography. It gives me a chill up my spine when I take the most fantastic pictures. That and writing to you. Maybe one day I can take a picture of you, and it will be my greatest picture._

_What about you, what brings you joy?_

_And yes, I will share it._

**Note 5**

**My younger siblings I speculate. My younger brother Rudolph is quite an adventurous one, he always likes to get in to mischief but he always gets away with it, unlike I. My younger sister Anna is very eccentric you could say. She also is far too into romance for my taste. She is too juvenile for that. Maybe I only say that for she is my darling sister. **

**Your letters seem to bring me a very lively feeling I have not had in years though. So maybe you bring me joy as well.**

**I would like that picture very much. Sadly it may never happen. **

**Do you have any siblings?**

_Entry 11_

_I do have siblings. I have two older brothers, twins, Ian and Neil, they have plans to move to America and make something of themselves. They are the absolute best, they have always tried to live life to the fullest. I also have a younger sister named Nessa, she could get away with murder while I get in trouble for wanting to take pictures. She is a darling girl really, full of spunk and very snarky, but always loving. _

_Do you ever feel that we are meant for something more?_

**Note 6**

**Always. It is a constant feeling. Something I wish I could make happen as soon as I possibly can. **

**How do you really feel about Henry?**

_Entry 12_

_I get that question far more than I would enjoy. I never answer it, for you, I will. Henry and I have known each other since we were six. Ten years is a long time to be best friends, but to be suddenly engaged to him, I hate it. I do not hate him, I could never hate him, I just hate the idea of an arranged marriage. I love Henry, and he had always been there for me, but I do not think I could love him as a lover._

_Have you had any lovers?_

**Note 7**

**What a bold question. I did once, her name, if I can recall, was Amelia. It was not a long stable relationship honestly. It was just a young infatuation. That is as close as I have ever experienced with a lover.**

_Entry 13_

_It has been a while since I have written in this journal. Seeing those old conversations saddens me still to this day. Maybe if I leave this back at the old graveyard he will see it once more. I wish I could go back and change things. I wish I could hold Gregory's cold hands one more time. Then maybe I would not be so lonely. The wound is still fresh, maybe reading all of the old notes was not the brightest idea._

_Entry 14_

_A few years have passed since the last entry. Henry and I have been officially engaged and I will marry him tomorrow in the morning. I have learned to love my best friend, it may not be as passionate as whom I once loved, but it is pure love. Everything still sometimes hurt if I think about the past for too long. Maybe one day, I will meet Gregory again, then it will not be as sad as it is now._

* * *

The diary held only old loose picture from then on. That was all I had to know about their past. Whatever happened was bittersweet on both parts. A tragic love story really. The one that you would find in those old romance novels that usually end well.

The only issue was all the pieces were not put together. There were major holes in this story. My Nan seemed to be the only one to fill them too.

This issue was better not to talk about with Gregory. In fact before I could even try last night, he fled. Didn't even bother with a proper goodbye.

He seemed very different in his past. I suppose everyone is though. It is after all the past.

Whatever happened I must know though, it is crucial, and I wish to maybe heal some old wounds that should not have ever opened to begin with.

I just hope that the past, shouldn't be kept to the past.

* * *

**There you guys go. Something with a bittersweet after taste.**


	13. Another Notice SORRY actually read this

Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and also I don't really know what to do at this point and I am going on a hiatus for a bit, write some other stuff. Just for the summer. I'm not sure. Sorry about that. **_I GET OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK BY WRITING OTHER THINGS_****_. _** I just need to take a step back from the little vampire world. I also need to finish my other LV story and the rewrite of that other one and it is very over whelming. So I'm actually consuming myself with Harry Potter for a bit. so sorry about that. I was consuming myself with Disney a few weeks ago. But I will return sometime soon. Think late July. Maybe some pop ups in between then,**_SO SORRY_**. I just want this to be a good story and I need time to figure out my plot for that to happen.


End file.
